<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Won't Give Up by Geek_gettin_Bi101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085761">I Won't Give Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_gettin_Bi101/pseuds/Geek_gettin_Bi101'>Geek_gettin_Bi101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Was Torture series-ish [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ryuuji can sing, Soft Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Song: I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_gettin_Bi101/pseuds/Geek_gettin_Bi101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suguro can sing and uses it to cheer up Rin in the aftermath of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named</p><p>This was requested by Anablewup, thank you so so so much for the idea. I hope this is what you wanted!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Was Torture series-ish [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Won't Give Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anablewup/gifts">anablewup</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am currently in the process of separating and organizing my one-shots and stories. So, if you recognize this, it's because it was in my "Blue Exorcist One-shot" story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suguro looked down at his phone worriedly. His boyfriend had been oddly silent for the past few days and Bon was growing impatient. What they were calling “The Incident” had been almost two months ago. Rin had been officially pardoned from his execution due to the Grigori “apologizing” for Angel’s actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin had recovered amazingly fast. He walked easily with his new leg and was able to have a normal day without a panic attack. That didn’t mean they were gone entirely, just getting better. The monk would still get texts in the middle of the night after the half-demon woke from a nightmare or when he ran out of class due to an attack. Sometimes Rin would just run over without telling anyone and slip into bed with Ryuji. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of that, the exwires would catch him glaring hauntingly at the scars on his body, especially the words on his bicep. One day, Bon had grabbed a sharpie and drew over the words until it was almost impossible to see them. Rin had asked him to do that whenever the marker washed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etsu followed Rin around constantly as well, even when he snuck out on late-night excursions. The Byakko demon had become a huge comfort to Rin. And because people could see her for a strange reason, she was considered his “service dog” while in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etsu was still sour about being called a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shima’s pink brows furrowed, “I’m sure he’s fine, man. He’s probably just having one of those weeks,” The Pinkette smiled gently before continuing on their walk to the Okumura’s dorm for another study session before a killer exam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suguro scowled at the Pinkette, but it fell flat when he waved at Izumo. Even if he wasn’t interested in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way anymore, mainly because he was dating Yukio, his flirty attitude never ceased. The bi-haired teen rolled his eyes before giving the two girls a kind greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiemi’s hair, which she had dyed violet after Rin had freaked out in the hospital, had grown out slightly. Her blonde roots showed and blended into the violet. Her shoulder-length locks were pulled into a ponytail, “Hey Kamiki!” The Pinkette smiled gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bon sighed, his foot tapping against the floor worriedly. The last time Rin had been this quiet was that time the monk had walked into the bathroom to find him with a razor to his bicep; about to chop off the skin with the word “Murderer” carved into it. The half-demon had managed to slip away from Etsu. Ryuji had twisted the blade from his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was only two weeks after the incident, which is why the rooster-haired monk started drawing on his arm. Izumo raised an eyebrow in his direction before nudging her head in the direction they had been walking, “We should probably get there before </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> blows a fuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what-” Konekomaru interrupted him by helping Shima physically drag him down the sidewalk. The girls followed easily. Bon collected himself quickly and stalked ahead of their group. Hoping Rin didn’t do anything stupid before they got there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the dorm, Suguro looked around the cafeteria where they normally studied. Yukio was sitting silently, grading papers as Kuro basked in a stream of light. Suguro stood where he was, shifting on his feet worriedly as everyone sat. Shima did so more dramatically, flopping against his boyfriend’s back. The older monk worried at his lower lip before dropping his bag gently, “Hey, teach? Where’s Rin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio glanced up for a moment before smiling gently, “He’s on the roof. Wanted to think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bon nodded and made his way to the top of the building. On the many flights of stairs, Ryuji couldn’t stop his mind from wandering and thinking about the horrors he never wanted to see again. Blood against flashing metal and pale white bone, bone-chilling screams, a steady beat of a heart monitor. He shook his head rapidly to dislodge those thoughts, gently pushing open the door to the space Rin liked to go when he wanted some time alone. The demon was sitting on the edge, legs dangling over lazily as his now heterochromatic eyes trained on the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suguro walked up quietly, but not so silently that Rin would startle. The monk sat beside his lover, ruffling his hair gently, “What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin shrugged, staying silent. Bon noticed how Rin was clutching painfully at his scared bicep, black ink smeared across the porcelain skin. He turned away to look at Etsu who had been laying a little ways away. The Bakko's violet eyes told him all he needed to know, “It’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin’s head whipped around, eyes wide, “Wh-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Ang-</span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> said to you. None of it’s true. I might not have heard what he said to you outside of what you told me or what we’ve pieced together. But I know that much,” Rin bristled at Ryuji’s slip before sighing at his correction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin, I’m serious. You deserve to live and be happy, and every </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing in this world,” Bon cupped Rin’s cheek gently, touching their foreheads together lovingly, “I promise you, I won’t let anything like that happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin had small tears dripping down his cheeks. The half-demon smiled gently, thanking Ryuji with a quiet voice. The monk stood and hoisted the demon up, a sudden idea popping in his head, “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Rin’s head tilted to the side curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bon’s only answer was for him to start humming as he took his boyfriend’s hands and started to pull them back and forth. Rin scowled playfully and whined, “Ryuji!” Dragging out each syllable to fake annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bon shook his head, spinning Rin around before pulling them closer together and turning the simple tune to gentle words, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>When I look into your eyes, it’s like watching the night sky…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin’s eyes widened before a small smile graced his lips and he let his lover sway and spin him around as they danced across the roof with Etsu watching, amusement dancing in her eyes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or a beautiful sunrise. There’s so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you’ve come so far. To be right where you are. How old is your soul?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ryuji let go of one of Rin’s hands so the latter could step away and stretch his arm out before twirling back in. The half-demon's arms crossed against his chest with his back to Bon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk gently kissed the side of Rin’s head while he swayed them lovingly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I won’t give up on you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rin smiled at the changed word and spun around to look into Bon’s chocolate brown eyes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if the skies get rough. I’m giving you all my love. I’m still looking up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin’s grin pulled wider, their feet mindlessly turning them around, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And when you’re needing your space, to do some navigating; I’ll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ryuji twirled Rin playfully, beaming at the glint in Rin’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin chuckled as the monk’s voice grew in volume, filling with more emotions than should be possible, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the Earth. We got a lot to learn, God knows we’re worth it. No, I won’t give up,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The half-demon blushed deeply when Bon swooped down and pecked him on the lips. Rin buried his head against Ryuji’s broad chest, content to just sway and listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I’m here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences: they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we’ve got, yeah we got a lot at stake.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Glittering tears dripped slowly from Rin’s eyes, but he had never looked happier, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And in the end, you’re still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work. We didn’t break, we didn’t burn</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Those last three words seemed to be directed straight to Rin, and he knew it. He knew Ryuji wasn’t solely talking about Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji spun Rin around suddenly, earning a startled laugh from the half-demon, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We had to learn how to bend, without the world caving in. I had to learn what I’ve got, and what I’m not. And who I am.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t give up on you, even if the skies get rough. I’m giving you all my love, I’m still looking up. I’m still looking up,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bon quickly switched the lyrics in the next few words before he sang them. He didn’t care if it was slightly offbeat, this was for Rin, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well I won’t give up on you, God knows you’re tough. He knows we’ve got a lot to learn. God knows we’re worth it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin hugged the monk as they slowly began to sway again, fighting off the flood of emotions just long enough for Bon to finish, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t give up on you. Even if the skies get rough. I’m giving you all my love. I’m still looking up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin shot up to kiss his boyfriend, hands cupping the older boy’s face carefully. Bon’s hands fell to his waist, his lips lifting into a gentle smile as he peppered Rin with loving kisses. Rin giggled, pulling away to look up at Ryuji, their noses brushing playfully before they rested their foreheads together. Rin sniffed, but he was smiling, and that was all that mattered, “Thanks,  I rea-really needed that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you,” Ryuji whispered, planting a soft kiss on his mess of hair as he hugged his boyfriend close.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You got that right?” Izumo whispered gleefully, looking at a certain red-haired she-demon expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, I did!” Waving her phone above her head, Shura skipped down the stairs with Izumo hot on her heels. They had gone to the roof to check on Rin but had found the two dancing with Suguro singing gently. Shura was not about to miss the chance to embarrass the two.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rin pulled away slowly, cheeks wet with tears. Ryuji ran a soft thumb under the demon’s eyes, “We should probably go downstairs before Yukio loses it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rin scoffed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. The two walked back to the cafeteria hand in hand, Rin smiling happily as his tail wagged about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon stepping into the room, the half-demon noticed everyone cooing and giggling over something Shura was holding. Ryuji raised an eyebrow curiously, “Whatcha looking at?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shima glanced up at the two before howling with laughter. Rin shared a glance with his lover and peeked over Izumo’s shoulder, only to turn a brilliant shade of red. Bon followed his example and looked like he had seen a ghost. Shura was holding her phone, playing a video of Rin and Ryuji dancing around the roof while the latter sang sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumo cackled, “I never pegged you as a romantic, Bon-Bon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bon bristled and glared at the girl, “I am not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sweet though,” Rin murmured and hugged the monk from behind, embarrassed by his own words, “You’re using that as blackmail, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shura shrugged, “Guilty. I’m sending this to your mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bon launched himself at the red-head, chasing after her while she held her phone above her head tauntingly. Rin rolled his eyes and leaned against the table, smiling to himself as the special tune filled his mind. Etsu cackled, </span>
  <b>
    <em>He’s totally smitten with you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin nodded and propped his head on his hand, watching Ryuji chase after Shura, “Yeah, I’m just really lucky." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this far! If you haven't noticed, "It was Torture" was one of my first fics! And, because of that, I'm noticing a shit-ton of mistakes! I'm going to work on rewriting it and posting it to this "series," which is why I clumped them together! I will not be deleting my original work. I know there are some things within it that I might forget to include and I am a strong believer in not deleting past works, no matter how tempting.</p><p>Also, this will give me a chance to see how much I have improved over the last 2 years! Oh Ra, has it really been that long?!</p><p>For those who have stuck with me since the beginning...Thank you sooooo much! It means a lot to me!💖</p><p>The link to this beautiful song is right here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cNhpIzUreI</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>